Fools in Love
by agile-beast
Summary: Serenity and Endymion are forced to get married for well-being of Earth and Moon. The only thing is that they can't stand each other. She thinks he is a brute Terran, complete goblin compared to amiable Ares she still secretly exchanges letters with. Will she go through with it or heed Ares' advice and flee?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** Hello my darling readers! This is my first Sailor Moon fic so please review and let me know what you think.

 **SUMMARY:** Serenity and Endymion are forced to get married for well-being of Earth and Moon. The only thing is that they can't stand each other. She thinks he is a brute Terran, complete goblin compared to perfect Ares she still secretly exchanges letters with. Only one who knows about it is Endymion himself. All masks will fall down, Serenity will go from soft Princess to fiery Queen, but who will be her king? Princes are hungry for her power, all she has to do is find the right one.

 **Chapter One**

 **Cinderella**

 _My darling white lily,_

 _I miss you with every breath I take. I close my eyes and see ourselves dancing under moonlight, I see your hair shining with lights of thousands suns, I see your eyes and galaxies they hold within. Nothing compares to the feeling I get when I'm with you. My heart grows wings and it tries to break free from my ribcage, it yearns for your sweet touch._

 _Days grow long and bleak without you. Nights are cold and lonesome. I do my duties with honor_ _and sense of purpose, but it struck_ _me with horror that it's the thing that separates_ _me from you. Serenity, my beautiful iridescent_ _flower. It hurts to see you bloom without me. I send you all my affection._

 _Knowing that I will soon meet you in my dream (though it is but a bitter shade of heaven when I'm with you in reality) makes everything slightly more bearable._

 _Love, A._

 _P.S. Father insist on me touring the Solar's galaxies. He says it will strengthen me and prepare for the future. My darling sister scoffs at the idea, always the pessimist. Wish me luck, it is going to be a long journey_.

Serenity read the letter for probably hundredth time that day.

 _Good luck Ares_ , she whispered to the light breeze coming from the window in her bedroom, ruffling the silky white curtains.

One of the servants whom Ares declared reliable, brought the letter around dawn and slipped it under her doors as was the usual case. She's been folding it and unfolding it, imagining Ares' lips as he uttered the written words. She blushed, shunning away such intimate thoughts.

Oh, he was so eloquent. He was all young man ought to be; gentleman, polite, affectionate, honorable. _His words were the source of purest joy_ , she thought as she closed her eyes dreamily.

''Princess Serenity'' one of the servants knocked on her doors, his voice muffled on the other side.

She jumped up from her drawing table, scared by the intrusion and even worse; by the thought someone would discover their relationship. By his advice, they kept the affections secret, deeply buried in their hearts. She would never confess it to him, but it bothered her. She wanted to shout at the court, for the whole kingdom to hear; _I am in love_! It was in her nature to love and love fully. Restraining something that should be let free annoyed her to some slight measure. But she would never say that to him, she would do anything for his sake.

''I am deeply sorry to disturb your privacy, but your presence is required in the Great Chamber'' servant cleared his throat after small silence, keeping his distance and not intruding in the princess' private quarters. The Great Chamber usually served for meetings and when Mother sought the company of her daughter, which was almost daily. Being requested there was therefore nothing strange today. ''The Queen awaits you.''

''Thank you'' she answered without even opening the doors, hastily folding the letter and stuffing it into the wide pink ribbon that served as a belt, curving her waist and giving charm to breezy white dress. She didn't have time to hide it with other letters, deep in the secret compartment under her bed. Having Mother wait for her gave her unpleasant feeling. Mother has been acting fairly odd these days, one would say almost depressed. She looked at her daughter sometimes with purest adoration, other times with deep solemnity. One time, she even caught tears in her eyes. ''I'll be there in a minute!''

''Does Princess Serenity require my assistance?''

''No, no, thanks. Just tell Mother I'll be there shortly.''

As the quick footsteps died out, Serenity opened up a drawer and pulled out small red sateen bag where other ladies usually kept their spare coins. In this one, however, was nothing of the sort. She unraveled the thread binding it closed and peeked inside.

 _Good_ , she thought. _This should be enough._

After stuffing the bag into the ribbon, Serenity ran out of the bedroom and instead of going straight to Great Chamber, took a detour. Her kitten heels clapped loudly across enormous marble hall. She slowed down as she rounded the corner, took an agile flight down the numerous steps and went through elegant arched gates that led to gardens. She breathed in fresh air, mingled with smell of roses, her favorite flowers. Today's sky was clear and blue, not a cloud in there. Serenity looked up, it was one of the days when Earth was on full display to kingdom of the Moon. She shivered without realizing. Earth. It was like an omen. Mysterious planet with strange people. It was almost despised in the galaxy, completely avoided if it could be helped. She never met a Terran, only took few careful glances at them on great councils held in Moon Court. They walked like a shadow, talked in whispers among each other.

A chirping of the birds was heard and it was like they knew she was around. With a beaming smile on her face, she got to the almond tree where chirping was the loudest. Just to be sure, she nervously glanced around. Nobody would approve of this recklessness. It was nothing fitting for a princess. The gardens were quiet, the hedge maze too high to see if anyone was there. Whatever, she would be quick. It would only take her a minute. Taking off her shoes, Serenity climbed the the almond tree with ease and familiarity. Light as a feather, she reached the top. She didn't climb in to sit, but rather left her naked feet to skillfully rest on either side of the smooth bark, shifting her weight so she doesn't fall on backside. The maneuver left her hands free, they easily pulled the bag and opened it. On a fat root of the branch was a nest with one big lark, the parent, and few smaller ones. Serenity took the crumbs out of the bag and scattered it around the nest. She whistled a song her nanny taught her when she was a child. Mother lark nibbled on the bread and sang along in gratitude. They didn't flinch or fly away, having gotten used to her company long before.

''Cinderella'' deep gentle voice interrupted the perfect harmony. Serenity stiffened and turned around, her eyes clashing with two pair of penetrating ice blue eyes. She lost her grip in surprise and with it - the balance. Wind ripped through her back, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the painful land.

Instead of falling down on ground and surely breaking few of her bones, Serenity landed roughly into something safe.

''I don't think the royal family would appreciate you stealing the almonds'' that same voice said.

She gingerly opened her eyes. She was looking at the face of a stranger, clad in even stranger dark armor. It was nothing from her planet so she couldn't tell what his rank or position was. Serenity instantly remembered words of Mars senshi; _You are a princess with desirable_ _reputation and beauty. My Lady, watch out. There are a lot of bad people out there. Many eyes are set upon you and your kingdom. Some will be hiding their true intentions, other would try to come into the dead of night to kidnap you_.

She awkwardly tried to push him away, his exotic masculine smell was invading her senses and hazing her mind. ''Let me go, this instant.''

His face was half-amused and half-surprised as she tried to dislodge herself from his arms. ''As you request'' he let her go, but she was unprepared and fell hard on her backside.

What did he mean she was trying to steal the almonds? Those were her almonds! Who did he think she was? And Cinderella? What on the Moon is that supposed to be?

As Serenity scrambled to her feet in most undignified manner, she appallingly noticed how the stranger didn't even offer her his arm. What a brute! How impolite to not offer a girl his services! She got up and picked up her shoes, dusting herself off and angrily straightening the ribbon of her dress. With alarm and fear, she gripped her waist, not finding the hard cover of the paper underneath the ribbon. Serenity looked at the stranger with horror. He was too busy bending down, picking something up off the floor with curiosity.

''That is mine!'' she warned, her voice higher for few octaves. Serenity blushed heavily at a letter in his hands. After he didn't offer it back, but merely stared at her in some twisted amusement, she ripped the paper out of his hands. She crumpled it in her sweaty palm, completely mortified and wondering if he managed to read any of it. ''It's – it's personal.''

''Oh, I'm sorry'' he said smiling crookedly. ''I see it's _very_ personal, you blooming flower.''

The stranger was enjoying himself. He obviously took immense pleasure at her shame and discomfort. Serenity glared at him, completely put off. She never came across at someone with this rough attitude! Larks chirped in the background with all music they could muster in their throats. She couldn't utter a word, lest she said something inappropriate and insulting. Her hands were shaking with anger and embarrassment, clutching the love letter with all might, praying for strength to endure this as gracefully as possible.

''How disagreeable way to start lovely morning, coming across man who likes to stick his nose in other people's sensitive matters! Who were you raised by? Wolves?!''

Dark haired stranger cocked his head, shadow falling across his narrowed eyes. ''Papers on the floor are everyone's matter. How awkward to come across lady who doesn't care about the environment.''

Serenity gaped, shocked at his words. If anyone in whole galaxy cared, it was her! ''I do care-''

''Light of thousand suns'' he continued singing, chuckling at her face.

''You'' she stammered after small pause, outraged. ''You great goblin!''

With that, she turned around and stormed towards the Great Chamber, her dress swishing wildly behind her. What an idiot! She had no time for him, her Mother was waiting and he held her back long enough.

Serenity entered the lobby before the Great Chamber. She slowed down her step, straightened shoulders and tried to even her breathing. Her head was still full of that strange man, wondering how much of a letter did he read. And what is worse, he dared to shove it all in her face while laughing at her. How insolent! Two servants stood in front of the golden chamber doors and they bowed, letting her in.

Great Chamber was spacious, with long set of windows on walls. Sunshine was pouring in, lightning the room with delicate candor. It was one of rare rooms that had carpet. Moon nation wasn't particularly fond of them. They liked the cold feeling of marble under feet, or even better, soft touch of grass. Nevertheless, the carpet on the floor was most beautiful one Serenity ever beheld. She has been to many courts, many castles, many kingdoms - but never did she find anything so astounding. It was the color of twilight sky, pink and velvety blue spilling over each other. Over their canvas nest of stars was scattered, glittering in their glory. There was a fireplace on two opposite walls of the room, big desk far in the back and many different couches and sofas scattered in perfect angles over the room. Queen was leaning on one of the windows, deeply engrossed in something. When Princess came in, she imagined she saw a tear glistening in Mother's eye.

''Mother'' she greeted, bowing down deeply.

Queen turned around, wiping something from her cheekbone. ''My darling'' she said gently, slowly and gracefully spreading her arms, inviting Serenity in for a hug.

Her daughter looked up, a smile lighting her whole face. This was her favorite part of the day. She ran and hugged her mother strongly, enjoying her silken skin and smell of her long silver hair. Mother was tall and Serenity wished she was as tall as her.

''Your cheeks are flushed'' Queen noticed, taking her chin in her hands to examine it closely. ''Your hair is a slight mess and your dress has grass stains. Have you been running around the gardens again?''

Serenity looked down in shame, not being able to lie. Mother just smiled, picked up a light pink peony from the nearby vase and tucked it in Princess' hair. ''There.''

They didn't have time to talk anymore, there was a loud sound coming from the lobby. A marching of the feet, a swish of the cloaks, choir of something mystical and powerful. ''Are we having a company?''

Queen tensed up at the sound, lowering her arms away from Serenity .

Few murmurs and almost soundless grating of the doors being opened. There was a group of young people, their strange outfits now almost familiar to Princess. She eyed the three men and one long haired girl. They also had that dark armor as the man in the garden wore, only more simple. They carried their weapons on belts, which was not the custom in galaxy to carry weapons while making official visitation. Dark haired girl looked at Serenity with certain viciousness, her upper lip slightly curling. The rest of the men looked around the room cautiously before moving aside in synchronization.

Queen stepped to the center of the room, raising her head high, but not smiling. Moon on her forehead flashed dangerously. Her daughter noticed there has been something odd going on with her mother and now realized the source of it.

A man, far taller than his companions, approached them through the gap made by them. Serenity looked at his strong hands and tensed at the fact that they were minutes ago on her own waist. Companions bowed to him, showing utmost respect. They showed it, even though he was barely or not at all superior in age. They showed it, even though she knew him to be insolent arrogant goblin!

''Queen Serenity'' he said bowing, resting both of his hands on a hilt of a sword. His dark hair shone like feathers of a raven, deeply in contrast with his eyes.

''Prince Endymion'' responded her mother, flashing him a small smile. ''Welcome to the Moon kingdom. How was your journey? Pleasant, I hope?''

Prince opened his mouth to respond, but words got stuck in his throat. His ocean eyes clashed with Princess' once more, a surprise visible on both of their faces.

''Princess Serenity'' Mother introduced, catching the object of his sight. She beckoned a hand to her to come and Serenity obliged, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. ''My beloved daughter.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Forest Floor**

Princess Serenity looked at the newcomer with proud look, halfheartedly raising her arm for him to kiss it, as was the regularity with all visitors of Great Chamber. It's not like she wanted him to kiss it, it was more of a social norm she had to pass through and was taught to abide the traditional customs.

Prince Endymion showed no expression. Even if he did see the half-outstretched hand, he pointedly ignored it. He bowed down as shortly as he could, sparing Princess not another glance. There was a short awkward silence. The red-haired girl belonging to his guards imperceptibly smirked.

Queen stared down on a young prince. She inhaled deeply, the smallest of the smiles showing up again. ''You and your companions must be tired.'' It was a dismissal and Serenity was glad to hear it. She lowered down her hanging hand in disbelief, quite put off with such manners, or lack thereof.

''There is a servant outside these doors, waiting to accompany you to guest chambers. He'll be at your disposal as long as you're our guests. You are free to stroll the gardens, they are in full bloom these days. We have couple of well-bred stallions, perfect for touring the grounds. Princess Serenity likes to ride often and would be happy to chaperon you, if you wish. ''

Her daughter blanched, biting her tongue not to contradict her mother.

 _Princess Serenity would most certainly not be happy to do such thing,_ she silently fumed.

''You are too kind'' young prince responded. Serenity noticed he neither accepted nor refused the offer. His words were short and without sugar-coating. Very much unlike regular visitors of the Moon kingdom who praised the glamour and the beauty. She wondered where did he come from? Some village on Mars? As if hearing her thoughts and knowing she mulled over him, he looked at Princess saying ''What a beautiful iridescent flower.''

Serenity's insides clenched, her breathing stopped. Her cheeks flushed at the words that used to fill her with joy and love only this morning. Was he taunting her? Making a grotesque out of Ares' words?

''On your head, I mean'' he declared with half-smile, looking at peony in her hair. Endymion bowed first to Queen then to Princess, retreating to guest chambers. His companions followed in suit.

Doors closed loudly and their footsteps died away. Serenity was left looking dazedly at the space they occupied few minutes before. She took peony out of her hair and angrily shoved it back in the vase. The guy was an expert in ruining romance and every charm of poetry. ''Are they leaving soon?'' Words were out before she could control them.

Queen was looking intently at her. ''Why do you ask?''

 _Because that arrogant, stupid tall man is in possession of my precious secret and I want him gone_ , she thought _. He keeps twisting most beautiful words into something ridiculous and keeps throwing it in my face_.

''Just wondering. They carry around their swords and weapons, how odd is that?''

''Be not alarmed, my child'' Mother whispered , turning around to the desk. She shuffled some papers, lighting the desk candle on. The sun was already setting down, bathing chamber in orange hue. ''They are Terrans. They are bound to be a little queer.''

''Terrans?'' Serenity declared, shiver passing through her body. _Terrans_. No wonder he was so crude. No wonder he was showing absolutely no sign of sensibility. Maybe he could be dangerous. Oh, how she missed Ares. He'd be a true comfort in this chaos. Maybe she should write to him soon, even though he advised against it while he is out on journey.

''We will be guesting them for few days. I hope you'll help me out and make their stay more enjoyable. You are such bright young girl, radiating with light... '' Mother's voice trembled slightly. ''There will be a masquerade ball tomorrow. I've picked some gowns for you, you can choose perfect one yourself.''

''A ball?'' she repeated, already more cheerful. '''Thank you, Mother.'' Serenity loved balls. She loved dancing and mingling with people, everyone was always so relaxed and cheerful. She breathed that good mood like an oxygen, always attracting it like a magnet.

''Yes, a ball. I want you to dance and have fun. Do you promise to dance?''

''Mama?'' Serenity spoke with small voice, putting her tiny hands on Mother's shoulder. This request seemed suspiciously pointless. ''Of'course, I'll do anything you say.''

Mother nodded without saying anything. Her daughter figured it was her cue to go.

Serenity had dinner that night with four senshis, as was sometimes the case. These small intimate gatherings were as fun as the biggest balls of the kingdom to young princess. The number of protectors dining with her varied, depending how many of them were training and how many were away on a mission. She was happiest when all of them were there, talking over each other and not rarely starting food fights.

''I'm telling you'' Sailor Mars whispered conspiratorially, stuffing her mouth with garlic bread. ''Those Terran folks are nothing but trouble. Especially that red haired girl. I can feel her bad vibe. I mean what kind of a stupid name is Beryl!?''

''All you'll feel soon is stomachache if you don't start eating something other than that bread'' calmly replied Sailor Jupiter, throwing looks at unusually calm Serenity. ''Serena, are you feeling well?''

They always called each other by first names and nicknames, but in harsh eyes of public - senshis were always Sailor Scouts and Serenity was a Princess.

''Huh?'' ungracefully muttered Serenity, picking around her plate. She'd been thinking about Endymion. The way he looked at her... It sent her insides quivering. He was a stranger and potentially dangerous man. To make everything worse, she still didn't know how much of a letter did he go through. Unfortunately, she would have to work by herself to discover it. That meant one-on-one contact. Nothing something she would be looking forward to.

''You've been eating almost nothing. Is everything okay?''

''Yes'' she nodded, now more resolute. ''Yes, all is well.'' As a sign, she grabbed spoonful of food and put it in her mouth.

''I think they are just prejudiced'' Sailor Pluto continued diplomatically, immediately provoking a heated contradictions from other senshis. ''They need to be given a chance...''

''A chance to pillage, for sure...''

Sailor Venus looked at princess across the table, winking and smirking as if she knew something.

That night Serenity couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about that stupid Terran and how much in suspense he is putting her. The burden was almost unbearable. She needed to write to Ares. Getting up immediately, she walked over her room in complete darkness, grabbing the necessary stuff; ink, pen and paper. It has been her room since she was a toddler, she knew every crack and corner. Slowly and carefully lighting a candle, Serenity began to frantically write to Ares, informing him of the arrival of Terrans and Prince of Terra reading the love letter himself. Spilling the words on the paper, she felt immense relief. She tried to keep her thoughts in some kind of rhythm, giving words some sense and form in this late hour.

After rereading the finished letter couple of times, she slowly realized there was no need to worry Ares. She could probably deal with this on her own. He was already on a worrisome journey and asked her to lower down the number of letters they sent back and forth. It put them in serious compromise and he wanted to focus on his duties after all. She agreed there, he was fully committed and loyal to the galaxy.

Serenity let the flames of the candle lick the corner of the letter. It was best if she didn't leave any proof behind. Her room was alighted for few moments with the burning fireball. The letter wriggled, as if in pain, and she let the remains fall on the glass table. She picked up her old handkerchief and wiped the ashes off of it. Silent as a panther, she drew back the curtains and opened balcony glass doors.

Chilly wind blew across her body, lifting up her almost translucent long night gown. Her golden hair was let down, the only comfortable way she could sleep. Princess shook off her handkerchief, letting ashes fall down on the grounds, swallowed by the darkness. Serenity breathed in fresh night air and leaning her elbows on the railing, noticed a figure on a nearby lake. Lakes occupied 70% of Moon's surface, and this one was called Starry Lake because it reflected all the stars of the space as good as any mirror. It was biggest one in moon kingdom and more than one strange creature lived in it.

Stranger's shoulders were broad, his back slowly hunched. She couldn't see his face, but the reflecting lake perfectly outlined his body. It was the only place well hidden from night patrol by the hedge and few trees. She knew it because she would often sit there by herself.

Judging by the way their head was angled, this night person was looking up at the sky. The Earth was on full display again, rotating silently in the midst of a space. It was like a Pandora box of the galaxy.

She stared at the stranger for few moments, an unknown warmth radiating from her chest. Who were they? What should be the reason from them to seek solitude in this midnight? Did they need help?

That unknown person seemed to fidget and his head turned left. A long haired figure came out from behind the hedge.

Her hair was bright auburn, not even this thick darkness being able to hide that color. She looked like raging flame, fire personified. And like that she moved, as if she danced, flickering ever so often. The girl, who she learned is named Beryl came to Prince and sat down next to him. Her head casually leaned on his shoulder. Serenity gasped as she realized who they were.

As if he heard her gasp, as if the wind was blowing that night solely to carry that almost inaudible sound to him, Endymion turned around towards her balcony.

Her heart was beating violently, shaking against the rib cage. Serenity hurried back in the room, blew off the candle and threw herself in bed, covering her head with silky covers.

* * *

Serenity rose in few short hours, before dawn. The morning was crisp, the dew sticking to the grounds. No sound could be heard, the wind moved to north, the birds were yet to wake up. She quickly dressed herself in simple white dress. Having arranged her hair in two buns, she put on a light shawl and wrapped it around her throat few times. It would be stupid of her if she got sick morning before the ball.

''Good morning princess'' chirped Sailor Venus at the back door that led to stables. Who could be this bubbly early in the morning? ''Or should I say night? Going for a ride?''

Princess muttered something incoherent, waving her hand in an awkward wave.

''Had a bad night? I'll walk you to the stables and you can tell me all about it'' Venus insisted, walking next to her in seemingly protective manner. In real, Minako looked too excited, as always did when she wanted to bomb someone with thousand questions.'' You don't look like you've gotten any sleep'' she elaborated, a strange glint in her eyes.

Princess sighed, her slippers already wet with morning dew. ''Minako-chan, just get to the point. It's too early for beating around the bush.'' They now got to the stables. Sailor Venus requested princess' horse of a servant on duty. He put aside the rakes which he used to shove fallen straws from the way, and scurried away.

''You're in love'' Minako stated, throwing her arms in the air. ''It's not a question. It's not actually completely true, yet... But it's a some kind of a start. A prologue to something great. A premonition even! I see your inner star glowing stronger than ever.''

Serenity stared at her blankly. Of'course, it was early morning, so some things were harder to process. This was simply impossible to do. Of all the senshis, Minako was the biggest romantic and had most developed relentless imagination ever.

In that moment, servant came back, carefully bringing reins in his hands. He handed them over to Princess, bowing down and offering his assistance. Serenity kindly refused and pulled Tarah, her snow-white unicorn, closer. She patted it, stroking it's shiny velvety hair. Tarah snorted loudly in return, ready to ride her mistress across loved Moon plains.

Serenity climbed on agile body of her unicorn and felt the first breath of freedom of that day. Riding, it was what she loved the most. She felt free, she felt as one with Tarah and the universe. Never would she get bored of it.

Minako looked at her with secretive smile. ''We can continue this conversation later.'' She wordlessly bowed down as Tarah kicked off and rocketed outside.

Tarah galloped fast across the long green meadows tinted with gray mist. Golden hair danced in the wind of the rush, scarf slowly unraveling with each step. The light sun was peeking out behind the Moon hills and trying to follow their pace. Sky there was red, few of the stars that wanted to see the day still faintly glowed. Serenity gazed at the glory of it. Tiny drops of dew on grass shone like tiny sparkles of rainbow.

 _Love... How did Sailor Venus notice it now? I've been exchanging letter with Ares for months?_ , she thought to herself as her body beckoned Tarah to go faster.

 _Maybe this incident with Terran only strengthened our love... Never mind, I will deny it. Nobody can know about our relationship, not even senshis. It could ruin everything._

Tarah jumped across the little creek that connected far off mountains and the lake. Princess already felt better. She let Tarah lead her to their usual spot. They entered the woods and found her favorite small secluded meadow. Tarah's fur was warm with exercise. The unicorn walked away in search of sweet green breakfast.

Morning sun was now almost completely out. Rays of sunshine faintly broke through branches and fell on the forest floor. Birds were loud and awake, ready for a new day. Squirrel jumped out from her hole in the bark, looking at newcomer with curiosity. Serenity felt exhausted. She picked up an apple from nearby tree and munched on it quietly. She finally felt peaceful.

What was disturbing her so in the castle? What stole her dreams and rest?

 _Endymion_ , she thought to herself with grimace. She would deal with him first chance she got. But for now, she'd recharge her batteries the best she could. Forest smell enveloped her, lulling her in sweet sleep she didn't get that night. Stretching and yawning, Princess lay down on soft spot of moss, thinking how it was as comfortable as her own bed.

She dreamed of the vast blue oceans. Their waves crashed wildly, hiding whole world underneath. Their color evoked strongest deja vu.

She dreamed of the gentle, but strong hand caressing her cheek... Or did she?

It felt too real. Too real to be a dream.

With a twitch of her arms, Serenity opened up her eyes. The sun was shining brightly, she blinked in surprise. She thought she saw a quick shadow in corner of her eye.

Her body felt well rested, her mind clear. Princess shot to her feet alarmed. ''Who is there'' she said hoarsely, wiping her eyes to shake off the last remains of dream. There was a rustling in the nearby bush behind great oak tree. ''Show yourself'' she commanded, uneasy and guarded.

Tarah came out of that bush, kicking her head high and snorting in a form of greeting.

''Oh'' she sighed in relief, stroking unicorn's head. ''It's just you.''

Only, it wasn't just Tarah. Serenity's ear caught a sound not far from here, a gallop of the horse. Immediately, she jumped up on Tarah and shot off into the clearing, out of the woods. There was a dark haired figure, riding the chestnut horse, one of the finest in their stables. His gallop was nothing elegant like Tarah's, but rather fierce and almost vicious.

Serenity felt something deep in her guts stirring at the sight of Endymion. She decidedly ignored it and nudged Tarah who then ran with all her might. She will force herself to meet him. She will force herself to talk to the Terran Prince. Serenity needed to see how much he knew and how much he was willing to keep a secret.

Tarah picked up the pace to overcome the chestnut horse. It seemed an easy task since the horse didn't even ride at the full speed. She finally rode on the level with him, her hair and shawl whipping wildly behind her. Adrenaline was surging through her body, leaving her excited and thrilled, despite the company.

Endymion glanced at her with surprise. His blue eyes held hers for a moment too long. His lip tightened and he kicked chestnut horse with heels, making him go faster.

Serenity was having none of it. Accepting the challenge, she leaned forward and squeezed her thighs. Tarah read the signal perfectly, charging heavily forward. They chased each other, almost always at the same level. Princess would never admit it, but she secretly enjoyed this game. Terran was a skillful and good rider. She felt her scarf unravel and it was left flowing in the wind behind. Serenity didn't look back, thinking how she would retrieve it later.

Gripping the reins tightly, she stormed into the grounds first, broad smile decorating her flushed face. Tarah pranced in victorious manner, her horn glinting. Serenity turned around to see how far the Terran was. Prince Endymion obviously gave up in the middle of the game, she thought with disappointment. He was not far from the finish, but his pace was slow and steady.

Proud chestnut walked in, shaking his head, as if strongly disagreeing with what just happened. Endymion jumped down immediately, not taking eyes off the Princess. Servant approached hurriedly, took the reins and led the stallion away. Serenity, with most indescribable shock, noticed Terran was holding her shawl in left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Ocean of Devotion**

''Not bad, Cinderella'' Endymion said breathing heavily, his onyx hair ruffled and messy. _Again with that strange word,_ she thought. He patted Tarah's neck and the unicorn, much to everyone's surprise - let him. Tarah wasn't violent, per say, but it was well known nobody dare ride it/cuddle it except for Princess herself. Animal flipped it's silvery hair, nuzzling head in Terran's palm. ''You've got a nice breed here. I've never seen an unicorn up close before.''

''Bit of a show off'' Serenity muttered, unimpressed with Tarah's manners. She looked down on the floor and easily threw one of her legs over to another side, skillfully enough so her dress doesn't lift. ''Don't look under my dress'' she sternly warned, nevertheless. She closed her eyes, letting herself to the wonders of Moon gravity. Moon gravity was a mystical thing to Terrans which they had difficulty getting used to. The Moon air was breezy, but at the times it felt thick like water. You could jump twice as high as on Earth at your will, and falling down from 3 story building didn't seem like a terrifying experience at all.

Just as her legs were left hanging, a pair of arms caught her waist.

Airborne, she found herself facing Endymion. Their bodies barely touched, but there seemed to be whole magnetic field between them. Serenity carefully lowered her dainty hands on his broad shoulders for support. They were as solid as they looked; like pillars holding the temple ceiling.

Were his eyes always this blue? _Like two wild oceans_ , she thought. For a second, her glance flew towards his curved lips.

Endymion lowered her down gently, taking his time. His hands were warm on her waist, sending shivers down her body. She retreated as soon as her feet touched the ground, startled at the sensation. Shaking off every weird feeling and focusing solely on task at hand, Serenity forced nonchalance into her voice ''Sadly, the victory doesn't taste so sweet. I don't like my opponent letting me win.''

She took Tarah's reins and handed them over to nearby servant. They were now alone in court, servants bustling about their business. Well, _almost_ alone. Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity spotted Sailor Mars.

Rei was crouched on the roof of the stable, hidden in the deep shadow. Her narrowed eyes were following something that was out of sight to Princess. The look on her face was of deep concentration and contempt. _What the Sun's depths was she doing now?_

''Hardly'' Terran Prince scoffed. ''Is everything a competition to you?''

He outstretched his palm, offering her back the shawl. She looked from shawl, to him and back at the shawl. He caught it for her, that's why he didn't finish the race, she realized astoundingly. Serenity heard his shallow breathing, everything else seemed to pause.

''Do you always watch girls you don't know sleep?'' she asked quietly while taking the shawl, fingering the light fabric. He evoked something in her that wanted to pique him, something playful that wanted to tease him. Besides, she was positive now - his scent was the same one as in the forest when she woke up.

''Only when I'm scared they would drown in their own drool.''

Serenity gasped, utterly mortified. No one in her whole existence made such crude remarks, especially not directly to her face. She was sure he would deny her accusation, she was sure he would play dumb. Endymion looked her straight in the eyes, unflinching, not even ashamed of being caught in such compromising position. The sight of his indifferent face only irritated her. ''I beg your pardon, I do not drool!''

Out of the stables came that long haired girl, one of his personal guards. The one with whom he had rendezvous with at the lake last night. Serenity huffed at the memory, thinking how childish was of them to hide around the castle. She then remembered her own secret affair and bit her cheek.

Beryl held the reins of one of the stallions. Stallion kicked his legs, seeming disturbed and uncomfortable. She looked awfully smug, until she saw them two. Her face contorted into grimace immediately, eyes flashing dangerously when they met Serenity's. Sailor Mars' head peeked out of the bushes behind Beryl, scouting the situation.

 _Oh_ , Serenity grunted inwardly, rolling her eyes. _Rei-chan is stalking her. Great. What does it take to ruin inter planetary relationship? One suspicious capricious senshi._

''My Prince'' Beryl addressed with some note of vexation, noticing the eye-roll and taking it personal. ''I was sure we'd ride together this morning. To scout out the grounds, as per usual.''

''Scout out the grounds?'' Serenity couldn't help but to repeat, dismayed. ''The grounds are perfectly safe. There is no safer planet than the Moon.'' She cleared her throat, raising her voice so _all present_ could hear '' _Some_ of my senshi even go around the castle gardening, trimming _bushes_ since there is no actual use of them!''

There was some rusting in the particular bush and Serenity just _knew_ Rei-chan fell flat on her butt from shock.

Endymion looked at Serenity sideways as if to say; _You're not helping_ _._

Beryl gripped the reins tightly. Stallion next to her kicked his hoofs impatiently.

''I rode out early this morning, alone. It was too early and I did not want to wake you or the others.'' Endymion said to Beryl. His voice lost the conversational note. It was deep and commanding, an imperative shade to it. It was the voice of a High Prince. ''But the Princess is right. The grounds are well-guarded. There is no need for patrol.''

Beryl's face flushed, she opened her mouth to say something. She looked like she wanted to protest, but the prince was faster. ''You are a good soldier'' he said in dismissive manner. Beryl seemed to shake with anger. She nodded and walked away without any formal greeting.

''You're upsetting your lover'' Serenity said with arched eyebrow. He was no fool, Endymion must know she saw them last night at the lake. Besides, Serena _wanted_ him to know she saw them. She wanted him to know they were even now. The air around them suddenly became heavy.

''She is not my lover'' he declared firmly after short silence, his stature tall and straight. ''You spy people from your balcony in the middle of the night and I'm the nosy one?''

She laughed out loud - much louder than she wanted. The voice was unnaturally high pitched, sounding like discomfort and embarrassment. Why did she feel relief in deepest corner of her mind? ''You ride well.''

''Not bad for a goblin?'' he asked, corners of his lips turning slightly upward.

Serenity looked up at the sky, tapping her chin with forefinger. ''Not bad for a goblin.''

Terran bowed down and turned around to leave her.

''Endymion'' she whispered, not wanting him to leave. Serenity was struck with the music of his name coming from her lips. Saying his name out loud, calling him... It made her knees go weak for some unknown reason.

Prince paused ''Yes?''

She breathed in, clutching her fists. _Just do it_. This was her chance to press him about particular affair matters. They would be alone and she'd take advantage of the privacy to speak plainly. She needed to know how much of a letter did he go through. ''Would you like a tour of the gardens?''

He cocked his head, seeming to consider it. He looked suspicious, as if onto something. ''Do you not wish to rest? The ride may have been rather tiresome?''

''Not at all. Unless you need it more than I do?''

Endymion flashed a full smile for the first time since he came to Moon. His face was apparently not only capable of grimace, but of smiling dimples too. His dimples were deep on smooth cheek. He had nice set of pearly whites, his face becoming in some way adorable, handsome even, when he did it - compared to his usual stoic self. Behind the obvious screen of cuteness, there was a hint of loathing in it, a pinch of sarcasm.

''Princess'' the servant hurried to them and interrupted their chat, bowing. ''Prince Endymion. May I have a word with Her Majesty?''

It was servant that usually brought Ares' letters. Serenity blushed surprised, and Endymion noticed it. He looked closely at the servant and at letter in his hands. She felt as if she was caught stealing a candy. He turned around immediately so she couldn't see his face. His voice was cold and detached, a voice of a High Prince ''Never mind.''

She was speechless as he dismissed her and walked away, clutching her scarf in her hands. After a thought, Serenity took the letter and ran towards the hedge maze in the gardens. It was her sanctuary, her utopia. She could find way in and out of it with her eyes closed. Nobody knew it's secret ways more than princess herself. She felt excited to have Ares' letter, but there was some other sick feeling lurking in the recess of her soul.

Serenity turned corner after corner, and after few minutes finally reached the maze center. There was a statue of a maiden with long hair covering her naked body and spilling to the floor in small waves. Her arms were raised, holding a wand with crescent moon on it, looking up towards the sky. She was surrounded with shrubs of pink hydrangeas. There were few benches on each side and Princess took to occupy one. She found herself hesitating to open it. Few days ago, she could barely contain her joy at the sight of his creamy yellow envelope. What happened?

Serenity inhaled deeply and opened up a letter with surprisingly calm and collected hand.

 _Dear white lily,_

 _Some strange news have reached me. One of my -_

''Help'' somebody shouted, voice muffled, but very close to her. Serenity's head snapped up, her eyes scanning for the source of the voice. Did anybody see her read this letter? Did someone follow her?

''Anybody here?'' they groaned, as if bored already with calling out. She realized it was a man, a young one and unfamiliar.

''Who is there?'' she carefully asked, figuring she had luxury to do so. Hedge was her territory and there was nobody who knew it better than she did. There was a short silence.

''My name is Motoki'' the man announced, sounding hopeful. ''Can you help me?''

Motoki? She didn't know anyone with that name. Or did she? Motoki...

''My Prince awaits me and he doesn't like to be kept waiting. I'd be eternally grateful if you could help me, please.''

Prince? As in Prince Endymion? This must be one of his men, she thought suspiciously. Serenity put away the letter in her pocket and moved through maze silently, following the source of the voice. She finally found Motoki. He was sitting cross legged on the grass, head in his palm, looking dejectedly at green cul de sac. He was a young man, looking very carefree and boyish, with blonde head and kind face.

''Hello'' she said looking at him gingerly. The blonde boy raised his head. Motoki got up with no great hurry and shortly bowed, almost nodded. He greeted her as if he would have greeted a civilian, regular maid, certainly not the royalty of any kind for the first meeting. It was completely inappropriate given her status and distinction between them. Was he uneducated? A son of a peasant? Did they have schools is Terra? She remembered the way he deeply bowed to his Prince. So he did know the manners of the court. Did he just dislike Moon people as apparently all Terrans did? Serenity stood, not knowing whether to be amused or insulted.

''How lucky am I to be found by such beautiful lady.''

Serenity gasped at such direct and bold way of talking. If anyone heard them... Oh, it would be chaos!

''Pray what is your name?''

After overcoming primary shock, she couldn't suppress a giggle at that question. What was her name? This man was completely ignorant of her origin and status. How ridiculous! But then again, how is he supposed to know what she looked like? She supposed they didn't keep her picture on the altar or anything. Motoki's face was lit up by a smile, his eyes deep wells of honesty. What a character! Princess curtsied, taking a liking to this man. ''My name is... Serena.''

Nobody called her Serena except the senshi. It was her secret nickname. Everyone else would dismiss the fact that Princess had a nickname with a dubious face. Under the hard scrutiny of public, it was absurd and unsuitable for a heir of mythical dynasty to be called anything other than her full title.

''I'd say nice to meet you Serena, but you find me in embarrassing state. I was patrolling on the orders and gotten lost. I'm completely and utterly humiliated.''

''Don't worry, Motoki. This maze conquered many braver Gods.''

''Really!? Tell that to the High Prince!'' Terran shortly stopped and scratched his head, looking awkward. ''Or better yet, let's not... He wouldn't be too thrilled with this.''

Serenity looked at bright face of the soldier. For a moment, she felt sorry for him. Serving man as Endymion must be a tedious duty to fulfill. ''You secret is safe with me. I promise.''

''Now that I've got your confidence, can I trust you with my life to guide me out of this green trap?'''

''Of'course you may. Better yet - you must! This adventure now makes friends of us, whether we like it or not.''

''You are the most charming young lady I've come across on this planet. I thought I'd have to sleep here and miss the ball. Everyone is inside, getting ready. You must promise me a dance!''

''The ball?'' Serenity exclaimed, hairs on her neck standing up. She completely forgot about it! And she didn't even pick the dress, let alone change attire! She was still in the same gown from this morning. Grabbing fistful of her dress in hands, she ordered ''Motoki, we have to run!''

''Hai'' he confirmed, putting on a serious face.

Motoki barely followed her quick flighty step. He ran straight into the bush several times and Princess had to come back to get him, laughing at his adorable way of handling life. Motoki was the most easiest going person she met, without a doubt. He was the first Terran she heard laugh out loud. After many lefts and rights, they finally found their way out, breathing heavily.

''I will never ever go back there again'' Motoki said, his brow dampened with sweat. ''It's like - it's like-''

''A maze?'' she finished for him with raised eyebrows.

''Precisely so. I have to leave you now, Serena.'' Motoki bowed gratefully, his gaze flashing towards Terran quarters. ''I'm in your debt. ''

With that, he departed and Serenity ran to her bedroom. Her maids were already by the doors, waiting in line by the wall, leaning on their balls of feet excitedly. She swished by them apologizing for being late and they bowed deeply in return. A well known routine followed, one that hardly ever changed. Maids followed Moon Princess to bedroom, closing the doors behind them and locking them. Serenity stood in the middle of the room and they undressed her with gentle and caring moves. They chatted loudly, talking about the ball and it's guests. When they were in the mood, they'd sing old forgotten songs that of their kingdom. Serenity was used to their cheery voices, their touch and soft look that fluttered over her naked skin.

She welcomed the distraction, having time to think about the Ares' letter she didn't get to read. What did it say? It seemed much shorter than usual. She hid it before coming, deciding to postpone the reading until tomorrow.

Queen had a distinct taste in gowns. She chose the finest materials in whole galaxy, each dress more beautiful than the other. Serenity's eye caught a long peach-colored dress that left her ankles bare. Sleeveless corset was tight, but light. It didn't choke her. Instead, it served only to accentuate her small waist. That part of dress was covered in silky petals and shiny beads of pearls. The rest fell in layered volumes. Her hair was brushed and neatly put into two buns. One of the maids approached and pinched her cheeks to get them rosy.

''Ow'' Serenity exclaimed, giggling. She rubbed her cheek and impatiently darted towards the Great Hall where the ball was held. Blood in her body boiled in excitement at the thought of dancing her legs off all night long.

''Princess Serenity'' maids chirped at the same time, like badly synchronized chorus of larks.

In a rush, she grabbed door frame to stop herself and turned around looking inquiringly.

''Princess, don't forget the mask!''

''Oh'' Serenity awed at the sight of most beautiful mask she ever beheld. It was delicate, yet enchanting. Ceramics was colored white with small thumb-sized red buds of roses framing it closely. She touched the silky petals only to discover they were real flowers. ''This is beautiful.''

''Yes indeed, Princess'' one of the maids agreed, nodding her head. She brought mask to her, gingerly wrapping the ribbon behind her head. ''It was a gift to you.''

''From whom?'' she declared, her cheeks flushing red. Who was so kind, so bold to bestow this magnificent, yet intimate gift to her? The mask didn't scratch the porcelain skin, it fit perfectly on her cheeks - hiding her whole upper face. The person behind this gift must have studied her face for a while to know these measures, or someone who knew her well, maybe even better than her own Mother. Maybe it was her?

''Nobody knows, Princess. It was left without a note.''

No, it wasn't Queen. She would have made it known.

Was it from Ares? Oh, it well could be. Only he would bestow something so beautiful. The roses didn't just look good, their scent was mesmerizing and magical. They didn't smell like any roses on the moon, there was something sensual in it, something almost familiar. She inhaled deeply, feeling warmth radiating in center of her chest. Elated, Serenity scurried away towards the part of the castle where ball was held. Instead of going through intricate set of halls and steps, Princess decided to cut her path short and go through gardens.

She wondered who would attend the ball tonight? Majority of senshi were away on a mission, she thought dejectedly. Details were purposefully hidden from her. They didn't want her to worry, or worse - do something reckless while they were away. Many times in the past, she tried to hide herself in their luggage, tried to transport herself wherever they were. One time she even almost succeeded. Hours of crying were spent after every departure. Serena wished her friends were here with her too. Having fun all for herself seemed pointless and selfish.

Night outside was warm, the sky starry and giving off a purple hue. Earth was hidden in darkness of the evening, rotating somewhere silently, hidden away. Serenity put on her silky white gloves while running, trying to tread easily on the ground - in order her hairdo stays in shape. She was here worrying about hairdo, and senshi were somewhere battling for their lives.

There was a salty smell in air, mixing with beautiful aroma of the roses. The night was too silent, murmur of laughter and music too far off in the distance. Serenity slowed down her step, a bad feeling rolling through her chest.

She smelled them before she even saw them. Handful of bodies of Moon guard lied unconsciously on the ground, like scattered hills of thick shadow. Their once silver armor had big specks of black, their skin singed and spreading foul smell. Serenity put hand over her nose, stifling a gag. The Moon guard was a private elite army, trained to perfection and command in battle. Never did she see one fall down. The sight seemed to root her in spot, her upper lip quivered. Who was capable enough to commit such atrocious crime? Who was wicked enough to kill them?

A hand shot out from the darkness and clawed around her wrist.

''Eris'' Serenity screeched, her heart beating violently. Ares' troubling younger sister Eris stood in typical outfit; black robes, dark as midnight. Her red eyes flashed dangerously, her thin arm tightening and spreading warmth to Princess' body. That warmth quickly turned to unbearable heat and Serena could feel her body burning.

Eris was, just like Ares, a fire wielder.

''Finally' The Goddess cackled, a grotesque sound compared to merry cheers in the distance. ''You, my beautiful Moon Princess, are hard to get through. Now, I have you _all_ for myself.''


	4. Chapter 4

''What have you done?'' Serenity demanded, trying to hide shakiness of voice under layers of anger and determination. Her hand stung, every nerve of the skin was on fire. She could feel an injury forming under pale alien fingers. Her feet were rooted to the ground. She was surrounded with darkness and corpses. Her loyal subject were cruelly vandalized. They dedicated their life to kingdom and payed the ultimate price.

''I got you flowers'' squealed Eris with unnaturally high pitched voice. While holding princess' arm with one hand, she showed the other which was hidden behind back. In hard grasp were gleaming beautiful flowers, snowy peonies. Serenity recognized them, they were from her own garden. Princess took the offered bouquet with free trembling hand, choked frightened gasp escaping her lips. There was a law, broken under penalty of limb amputation, that all flowers in the Moon kingdom were under protection of Moon Queen. They were only professionally cut on their last good day, sunrise away from wilting back to dust.

These petals were still raw and young, very far from their full blooming day. They were plucked, just like the guards around them - painfully shoved from life to nonexistence. She couldn't stop cerulean eyes from watering, but her voice caught a surprisingly firm tone. She was afraid, but also resolved to prevent any further harm. ''Leave. Now.''

''How rude! Is that the way to greet guests on Moon?'' Martian howled, her eyes wide in mock horror. Hood fell from her head only to reveal young face. To Terrans, Eris would appear but a child - a girl of a twelve, maybe thirteen. Just like her brother Ares, they both had dark blond hair. She kept it wild, tangled and waist-length, enveloping heart-shaped face. There was a sea of freckles not just over her small nose, but whole skin of profile. She would have been deemed charming had she not red eyes that screamed insanity, had her lips been anything but perpetually molded in cruel crooked smile.

Princess was out here alone with this looming shadow. All guards were knocked down and everyone else was too busy having fun in the Great Hall. Majority of senshi were on a mission out in the galaxy, she remembered with heavy heart. Nobody would come looking for her. Masquerade balls were only balls where she didn't have to present herself, nor open the evening with a dance. She got the privilege of anonymity, not to disrupt the essence of ceremony. The anonymity that she used to cherish, now put her in life threatening situation.

Serena knew better, Eris was trouble. Unpredictable and dangerous. They were never on intimate terms, Ares would never let such thing happen. Vagabond of galaxy, black sheep of the family - she was bad news. He warned her to stay away from his sister, never to trust her. There was a rumor she experimented with dark magic - worst kind of magic since the beginning of the times.

''My, my'' Eris gasped, loosening grip on arm only to get a fistful of gown. Princess yelped as waft breezed over tender flesh. There were burnt pieces of Serena's skin sticking on Eris' palm, but she ignored it, not even flinching, not seeming put off. Ominous clouds silently rolled over their heads, shielding them from the night sky. The air turned chilly, the ball music in the background became louder along with laughter of the party goers. The party seemed to be in highest spirit. Serenity recoiled, clutching aching arm near her stomach. Red open flesh wound throbbed on porcelain skin. ''What a beautiful dress. Pity it's such an ugly color. I would have ripped it off of you right now if it was black.''

''Why did you kill my men?'' Serena demanded once again, gaining courage all of a sudden. The flowers seemed to give her strength and peace, the smell of roses on mask endowed her with silent valiance.

'' _I_ did not kill them'' Eris sang, dancing to the music, her black robes swishing wildly around her. ''I merely slowed down few remaining brave pawns. Just a causality, a small price to pay for your audience.''

''You should have left a calling card, made an appointment -''

''A calling card?'' Martian cackled, throwing her head back. Despite cruel smile, her face turned furious as it lowered down. A threatening ball of fire materialized on her palm that reflected perfectly in her iris. Serenity took a step back, clutching arm and bouquet, crippling fear fighting the power of flowers. The evidence of Martian wrath was all around her. ''Don't mock me! As if you'd let me come ten feet within this planet. Luckily, I had help from inside. They did the job, one must at least admire the _ingenious_ way of handling it.''

Eris snorted and rolled her eyes, as if the way was anything but ingenious. Serenity stifled a gag at the burnt bodies, not being able to fathom how could she ever admire the scene in any way. She couldn't help but to wonder who this _help_ was? It couldn't be anyone among Moon people, could it? What if... What if that someone _wasn't_ from Moon kingdom? What if they were from other planet? Like Terra?

A pale face with raven black hair flashed in her mind, his blue eyes drilling into her essence. Endymion. He was the _only_ person that _(_ very probably _)_ knew about her relationship with Martian God. He probably read the whole letter for heaven's sake and was adamant in tauting her with it. It was clear he couldn't stand her, he made an effort of showing it the first time they met. He fit the profile; dangerous, mysterious, brooding. Fickle. Someone that Eris could get along. Was his arrival to Moon kingdom just a coincidence?

''I know Ares filled your mind with muck whispers and lies you aren't even aware of. Of his goals, of his conquests - you know nothing. He wants to keep you away from the truth. So I am here to play the role of magnificent Aequitas, bringing balance and aiding Destiny. Don't give me that startled, disbelieving look. Ease your mind, I have my own agenda. In the end, I shall get my prize.''

''Isn't suffering of other people prize enough for you? And you dare savage your brother's name?! Ares is as true as your heart is dark!'' Serena shot back, feeling all of a sudden self-conscious of her relationship with him. It was as if she was ready to move mountains for him a lifetime ago. Somewhere along the way, doubt crept up and nestled in her chest. Now, all she could feel was emptiness at the sound of his name, emptiness at the word that used to get her elated in a second. Ares. Did she even love him? Wasn't distance supposed to make the heart grow fonder? She wasn't confident of her own words and she was sure the ambiguity could be heard in her voice.

Princess shook her head, deciding to set her feeling aside for more pressing matters.

Something red blurred past her head, raising few strands of blond hair in wake. A rose seemed to shoot out from darkness from behind, piercing the freckled skin. Fire extinguished and Eris growled in pain.

''Isn't it past your bedtime?'' asked a voice from the dark, his voice as smooth as silk, yet as deep as an earthquake rumble. A figure stepped out in light and paused in front of Serenity. Had he not revealed himself, nobody would even know he was there. He blended perfectly with the night sky, as if made out of same matter as a shadow. He wore black suit that shone cobalt in spotlight, decorated with golden buttons and clasps holding floor-length cape in place. Underneath, he wore white shirt and bow tie, his white gloved hand holding another rose ready to strike.

Princess wanted to know who her savior was, but white mask hid his identity along with black cylinder hat. All that could be seen from behind was fine line of his jaw.

''Stay away'' she forewarned, her heart suddenly aching at the thought anything bad happening to this novelty man. His demeanor seemed too casual, his stance too confident. Black cape flapped silently in breeze, strangely comforting sound to her ears. ''You'll get hurt.''

His trained eyes never left Eris, even as she bent down to pick up bloodied rose with fascinated look on her face. It was almost as if he was avoiding Serena's gaze. But that couldn't be it, could it? After all, she was wearing a mask too. There was no way he'd know who she was. She imagined corners of his mouth turned upward for a second.

Martian goddess laughed loudly as the fallen rose disintegrated into dust carried by the wind, holding her stomach. She looked straight at masked man as if seeing to his very core. Smile was still fixed on her face as she flicked her glance back to princess and to masked man again. ''So'' Eris whispered with dazed eyes, but loud enough they could hear her. ''The war has finally begun. The Fates set wheels in motions. Nothing can stop it now.''

Serena's brows knotted at this monologue, especially at the way masked man's head bent down for a millimeter. A loud piercing sound spread through sky and soon ground shook violently for few moments. Unbearable heat and thick choking smoke hit her back. Instinctively, she jumped forward, crashing into masked man. He was quick, his reflexes flawless. He turned around as fast as lightning, but few things in galaxy were actually ready for this particular Princess. She tackled him to the ground and barely escaped a ball of fire zooming over them. A breath hitched in her throat at the terrifying sight looming over.

Behind them stood great black Pegasus, it's eyes red as fresh blood, fire launching out of wide nostrils. It was almost twice the size of a regular horse. It pounced threateningly, spreading it's colossal onyx wings and sending gust of hot wind towards them. The heat stung their skin and eyes. It was like a creature out of nightmares, something talked about in dark and in whispers. His nostrils and hooves were bloody, pure hate in the inferno of it's eyes. Wet skin of body shone as it moved, strong muscles underneath evoking dread at the idea of the destruction they could cause.

''Buttercups'' Eris barked and Pegasus sauntered over to her, not before inflicting another menacing look towards them. Dirt sank under his feet, sizzling quietly.

''Buttercups'' masked man muttered in disbelief, his whisper ticking Serena's ear. ''You gotta be kidding me.''

His weight pressed over her, pinching her to the ground. She could feel every muscle of his hidden under layers of clothes and it made worms in her guts squirm. White peonies lied scattered around them, still emitting the compelling energy. She cleared throat uncomfortably as warmth spread over her cheeks. Serena saw a glint in his shadowed eyes as they focused on hers. His lips seemed to part.

There was a moment that seemed to last forever, consisting only of their labored breathing, their scents intermingling together. It was interrupted, too soon, with his annoyed grunt.

He rose swiftly and elegantly, stretching his arm to help Princess up. She hesitated for a second, wondering what just happened? Absence of his body left her cold and stupefied. Pegasus snorted once more and she hastily took his gloved hand and scrambled up, inching towards his body - not for protection, not out of fear. There was greater instinct that pushed her to him.

''Surrender'' his clear and mighty voice rang through night. He produced a red rose from out of darkness of his cape and twirled it threateningly. He just challenged a powerful wicked Martian goddess and her massive blazing stallion with - a flower. He was brave, she noted. And maybe just slightly foolish. ''Surrender and suffer the consequences for you crimes. The justice will be swift and merciless.''

''Sorry to leave you in the middle of grand beautiful speech, but my ride is here. If you're looking for a culprit, look within your quarters.'' Eris licked the blood off the open wound on her arm and whistled to Pegasus. The dark horse bowed and she climbed on his wings and over the torso. She put the hood back on, gripped the dark mane, but didn't take off. Dark stallion pranced around, snorting fire with impatience.

''You're being played with, my darling little doll'' Ares' sister looked up, two embers dancing in darkness of the robe. She cocked her head very slowly, her voice unnaturally somber. One of the nearby soldiers moaned in pain. ''Someone else is rolling the dice for you. From now on, all choices you make are about life and death. You will live caged or you will die free. That will be the price of your love. I am not afraid of my destiny. Are you?''

Shudder passed through Serena's body at the cryptic speech, especially since it came from lunatic that almost killed her. Did she just foresaw her death? Before she could say or ask anything, Eris kicked her heels and Pegasus rushed through the grounds. It spread it's wings and disappeared in the night sky, carrying Eris and all the answers away.

''I thought she'd never shut up'' masked man said through gritted teeth as the flapping died out, one of his shoulders hunched. His eyes scanned her injured arm. ''We need to get help. You're hurt.''

''I - I can't leave my men'' Princess rasped, music in the background never-ending. While it elicited a surge of excitement just an hour ago, all it did now was leave her with an empty, frustrating feeling. She kept her eyes up, not wanting to look at her disfigured arm. _Death_. Death was something that was inevitable, but very far away. Her mother was thousands of years old and would live at least as twice of already lived lifetime. Serenity, her daughter, was gifted with same longevity by birth-right. Talking of death as it could happen soon was something unthinkable, something ludicrous. She never thought about premature death. High pitched sound of glass bell rang in her ears. There was a mist of haze spilling over her eyes, but she shook her head to get rid of it. ''I have to help them. They don't have much time. I've lost too many already.''

Without waiting for his reply, she bent down to pick up flowers, her eyes watering while mind processed all the trauma and shock. She had never experienced such tragedy, such brutality. Up until now, she was raised to live in a glass bell while everyone else risked their lives for her. Guards were either dead or close to dying, they skin was singed, their face set in frightened grotesque cramp.

Serenity didn't even see her savior mimicking her movements until he asked ''These flowers... They're not ordinary?''

''No'' she sniffled, blinking away the tears, too preoccupied to entertain the thought how odd it was that he did not know that. All Moon people knew what these flowers were and what they were capable of. Serenity was still trying to shatter glass bell around herself. She was just introduced to the idea of 'risking life' in a brand new, but painful light. She was submerged to bloodshed and gore, kicking and screaming for air.

It was as if she was blindfolded and led through life by an invisible hand. Tonight, cover over her eyes fell and exposed the reality. As the ground was left free of plucked flowers, she set each peony on the body of a soldier and masked man did the same. Effect was immediate. Soldiers moaned in relief, some of them even managed to move a muscle. ''This will buy us some time. Soldiers will draw energy from the essence of blossoms.''

''They fought bravely and died honorably'' he comforted and succeeded in it. She paused in the middle of task and looked at him, small flame of hope vibrating in her bones. ''It is more than most of us hope to get. We need to get you safe, Princess'' he urged, his voice shaky. Sweat trickled down his face behind the mask in big beads. He licked his lips and set the jaw. ''We can't take any more risks.''

''How did you know it was me?'' she asked quietly, lowering down the last peony on blackened armor. Serenity straightened and gazed at him suspiciously behind rose mask. It was as if dark veil lifted from her eyes only to reveal an army of flickering ghastly shadows.

She never took the mask off, never said it was her. How could he know? Was this a trick? Was he a spy? Who else wandered this far off in grounds during the major event of Lunar year - no companions, no date? Eris mentioned a traitor. Was this another betrayal in rise? She thought how she shouldn't trust Martian goddess, but her instinct warned her otherwise. For some reason, sinister words got branded in her mind for eternity. Masked man kept quiet, staring back at her with unreadable expression and only confirming her suspicious.

''I order you to answer me!'' she cried, hands bulled up in fists, frustrated and quite afraid of his silence. Her voice echoed through the night, parting the clouds of the sky only to reveal stars etched in darkness far away.

''I heard-'' he slowly started after a moment of stillness, but his sentence was cut short with distressing groan full of pain. Cloaked figure fell hard on knees, clutching the left shoulder. Masked man's top hat fell on the ground and rolled away, revealing a glossy dark hair.

''What's wrong?'' she half-angrily, half-anxiously demanded explanation, but didn't move. Maybe this was another trick too. Maybe this was a fully planned scheme. Princess stood her ground and stared down at him. It took all of her willpower to do so. His suppressed groans tore through her soul, she wanted to run to him and help him fight agony and pain. Serenity scurried over to one of the guards and tried to pick up the fallen sword, ignoring the loud voice in her head that screamed to aid him.

 _I will make my own choices,_ she heard herself chanting mentally.

The sword was too heavy. It moved but slightly at her strongest push. With a frustrated sigh, she dropped the weapon and noticed a dagger near her feet - completely covered in blood.

 _I will not die._

She swallowed a bile in her throat and picked the sticky, but elegant handle. Gripping it tightly, she took measured steps and knelt next to shivering man. She inhaled deeply and set the point of blade at his throat. She couldn't afford any mistakes today. It was time to take some matter in own hands. ''Now, tell me again. How do you know who I am?''

''I heard Mars goddess call you that'' he seethed, the sleeve of his left arm almost completely damaged. She could see burnt skin in open patches and her heart fell at their feet at the sight. Serenity raked her mind to remember if Eris indeed addressed her by name or tittle. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't recollect proof of neither confirmation nor negation of his statement. ''You know, your murder face doesn't look too convincing. You need to practice on that.''

He chuckled to himself and she pressed the blade harder to his throat. Their eyes clashed in silent ferocity and warm shiver went down her spine. Her body leaned towards him, as if it couldn't get close enough, and she uttered the words with difficulty, ''Your wound. Explain.''

''Pegaus'' he continued, breathing heavily, all signs of humor gone. ''You didn't tackle me fast enough.''

Serenity nodded somberly, remembering how she ended up on the ground. He seemed to turn their bodies in air and in the process took the fall. He protected her. He took the hit for her. Dark Pegasus was a dangerous creature, his fire was laced with venom and oftentimes - it was fatal. She swallowed and put the dagger in her left arm, pain shooting through her injured limb. ''Just a precaution.''

Serenity acted as if she was letting him live tonight, but in real - she couldn't make herself hurt him. He wasn't fooled.

''Bit late for that'' he muttered, looking over at the pile of bodies around. ''Don't you trust me?''

''No'' she answered too promptly, clenching her fist around the handle. She answered no, despite the fact that he saved her life tonight - twice.

Masked mad nodded in satisfaction. ''Good. You shouldn't.''

She stared at him, wondering about this comment. Shouldn't she trust him? He did save her life after all. Who knows what Eris could have done tonight if she wasn't stopped. Her heart warmed all of a sudden. He looked up at Serenity, catching her staring at him and she withdrew her glance. ''You're not going to last long. Or your arm at least. I know a place.''

Her mysterious savior fixed his mask, securing it in place. He rose shakily and clenched his teeth. ''I'll follow you.''

Princess shook her head and approached the man with unfaltering step, coolness of blade still pressed to her thigh. With a tentative look towards his face, she planted her left bare milky shoulder under his healthy arm.

''What are you doing?'' he stiffened, breathing heavily. His breath was warm on her cheeks.

''I'm carrying you'' she explained, waiting for him to lean himself on her. She felt something in her guts stirring at this proximity. It wasn't that she was never close to a man before, a stranger, a hero that randomly saved the night - it was something about this particular man that pulled her to him. With hidden coloring cheeks, she thought how she was glad to have a reason to get close to him. ''You'll never get there alone.''

He opened his mouth to say something, but she was quicker and unyielding. ''Don't fight me on this. You know I'm right.''

Hesitantly, he nodded and bit his lip to suppress whatever he wanted to retort. Serena felt his weight press on her body, making her knees buckle. A groan hitched in her throat. They stumbled over grounds, his grunts the only sound in the eerie calm. Her heart beat violently as she calculated how much further away until their safe point, whole body shaking with exertion. She could feel his suit was soaked with sweat, maybe even blood. Her arm was pressed over his back that radiated feverish warmth. The music in the background was getting louder as they got closer to that part of castle. Soon, another noise started mixing with it - a melody of gurgling water.

''What's your name?'' she asked curiously, wanting to keep him focused, wanting to keep him alive. Serenity wondered if he was an acquaintance of hers, a friend or one of beaus. It wasn't impossible that he was from other planet. Masquerade ball was celebrated with the purpose of making all guests equal, regardless of their origin. Majority of galaxy was welcome.

Until this year, Terra was not. Her eyebrows knotted. Something changed Queen's mind to welcome Terrans under her roof. A decision that cost them innocent lives. A betrayal unlike any other, but not too unexpected. They were fools for trusting them.

''Tuxedo Kamen'' he answered curtly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

''I don't mean your masquerade pseudonym.''

''I know.''

''Don't you trust me?'' she threw back his own question at him, her left eyebrow raised.

He laughed, a soft musical sound that quickly turned to fit of coughs. Panting, he struggled to say ''I don't trust anyone.''

Her heart skipped a beat at his laugh, striking a note of distant familiarity in her chest. The sensation was over too quickly. Dreadful crimson stain on his lips caught her attention. She shuddered involuntarily. Pegasus' venom was getting to him and it was only matter of minutes until it stole his last precious breaths. Tuxedo Kamen's weight got heavier and she pressed closer to him, silently praying that he lived. She thought how she'd like to hear him laugh again.

Serenity looked up at the stars and, if Tuxedo Kamed died, vowed to hate Endymion until her dying breath.


End file.
